capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Marvel Super Heroes In War of the Gems
Marvel Super Heroes In War of the Gems (マーヴルスーパーヒーローズ ウォーオブザジェム, Māvuru Supā Hīrōzu: Wō obu za Jemu) is a 2D action platformer video game developed by Capcom and released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in 1996. It is based on the events of Marvel Comics' series The Infinity Gauntlet and The Infinity War. In the game's plot, Adam Warlock calls upon Earth's greatest superheroes to seek out the Infinity Gems before they fall into the wrong hands. Although War of the Gems is based on a similar storyline as Capcom's arcade game Marvel Super Heroes, and each of the playable characters retains one of the special moves they had in that game, it is not a port; War of the Gems instead features gameplay similar to Final Fight"Marvel Super Heroes War of the Gems: The Battle for Precious Stones Begins Now!". Electronic Gaming Monthly. No. 86. Ziff Davis. September 1996. pp. 106, 108. and X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse."Super NES Preview: Marvel Super Heroes in War of the Gems". GamePro. No. 97. IDG. October 1996. p. 92. Gameplay The player plays each level as one of five superheroes - Captain America, Iron Man, Spider-Man, Wolverine, or Hulk - as they battle through various locations around the globe and even outer space. Each character's health bar is separate and carries over between missions - healing can only be done by picking up items in the levels or using healing items picked up during missions. When a character falls, they must be revived individually with the appropriate item. After investigating an area, the player may or may not be rewarded with one of the gems resulting in a restart of the entire game. Only two can be picked up during the first four missions, one is picked up in the following mission upon defeating The Magus, and then two more are randomly received in two of the four following levels. Each character can also select any of the obtained Infinity Gems before stages to obtain gameplay advantages: the Power Gem enables greater attack power; the Time Gem allows for faster movement; the Soul Gem doubles a character's health gauge; the Reality Gem makes extra items visible throughout the stage; and the Space Gem allows for higher jumps, useful on open stages. The last gem, Mind, is only received upon defeating Thanos, thus completing the game. There is a special level, Avengers Mansion, where players can practice fighting certain bosses of the game. Sometimes, players will be rewarded with an item for succeeding. Characters Credits As with X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse, the game lacks a credits sequence for the game's staff. There is only one known credit for the game: music composer Katsunari Kitajima, as revealed on his official website. Additionally, Takane Ohkubo has been listed as having assisted in the sound "arrange & design" for this title, though the extent of his contributions remains unknown. Reception Allgame gave the game a score of 3.5 out of 5.https://web.archive.org/web/20141210231745/http://www.allgame.com/game.php?id=7429 See also *''The Punisher'' *''X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse'' *''Marvel Super Heroes'' Gallery Box art and advertisement Image:WOTGJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:WOTGBox.png|''U.S.'' Image:WOTGAd.png|''Advertisement'' References External Links *Wikipedia article *Marvel Database article Category:Games Category:Licensed Games Category:Comics-based Games Category:Action Games Category:Platform Games Category:SNES Games Category:1996 video games